When The Fire Goes Out
by Klinn
Summary: ONESHOT The Griffin Family goes out on a camping trip, and strange things happen when the fire goes out. Please review!


A/N: Hello everyone! Zeosphere, here! This is my first story/one shot ever done, but I hope you all enjoy it. This is a story about disaster and misfortune. So sit back and enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy...or anything else important.

**

* * *

**

**When the Fire Goes Out**

-At the Griffin's Home-

Louis: "Is everybody ready!"

Chris: "I'm ready mom! Meg?" (Picks his nose)

Meg: "Ewww, yea I'm ready…wait, where's Dad and Brian!"

(Louis, Chris, and Meg walk into the Kitchen.)

Brian and Peter: "Hahahaha!"

Peter: "D-Do it again!"

Brian: "Ok, here we go!"

(Brian's eyes roll into his head then pop out on the floor.)

Peter: "Hahaha! Oh God! Hahaha! I can't breathe! Hahaha!"

(Brian puts his eyes back in then kicks Peter.)

Peter: "Ow! You son of a- hey, I' can breathe…Do it again!"

Louis: "It's time to go boys, is all your stuff ready?"

Stewie: "God Dammit! Where the hell is my binky! Dog, did you take it? I know you did!"

Louis: "Aww, he's cranky."

(Stewie attacks Brian.)

Peter: "Yep, we're ready." (Eats a donut.)

* * *

-Later in the Griffin's van- 

Chris: "Hey Dad, are we there yet?"

Peter: "No."

Chris: "Now?"

Peter: "Nooooooo."

Chris:"…How about now?"

Peter: "Yes, we're here!"

Chris: "Liar…are we there yet?"

Meg: "Shut the hell up! I'm sick of this!"

Everyone: "…"

Chris: "Are we there yet?"

Stewie: "Tranq him!

* * *

-Later at the camp fire- 

Louis: "Peter, did you get the snacks I told you to get?"

Peter: "Huh?" (Eating the last bag of chips.)

Louis: "PETER! Where are all the snacks!"

Peter: "Oh, uh…"

Chris: "We're all gonna die!"

Louis: "Don't worry sweetie, Meg, go find some food."

Meg: "Why the hell do I have to do it? He's the one dying!"

Stewie: "Damn you, Peter!"

(Starts choking Peter)

Brian: "Watch your language Stewie Dammit!"

(Stewie looks at Brian)

Stewie: "Back off spot!"

Brian: "That's it, I'm Writing a book on you!"

(Brian runs into the wilderness)

Stewie: "that's right! Go away before I kick you're ass"

* * *

-Later by a waterfall- 

Chris: "hey dad, Are these berries poisonous?"

Peter: "hmmm…"

(Peter eats a berry and starts to break out)

Peter: "oh god, Hives!"

* * *

-Later in a tree somewhere- 

Brian: (Sigh) "Almost done…"

(Brian falls out of the tree into a pile of bear poop and leaves) "Damn."

* * *

-Back at the campfire- 

Meg: "Well that was pointless."

Stewie: "Look on the bright side, the fat man's poisoned!"

(Peter's on the ground foaming at the mouth, with berries in his hand.)

Louis: "Oh Peter!"

(Stewie hears something)

Stewie: "What the h is that noise!"

Chris: "Oh my god it's a Sascrotch!"

Meg: "You idiot! It's a Sasquatch!"

Meg: "Run!"

(Everyone climbs a tree)

Chris: "We'll never get outta here alive!"

Brian: "I can't se-"

(Falls off a cliff)

Stewie: "It looked familiar"

Peter: "Let's just go back to the camp and roast some marshmallows"

Louis: "you ate them all remember!"

(Later at the campfire)

Meg: "At least we have the fire still going'

(The Fire goes out)

Meg: "We're doomed!"

Louis: "Everyone calm down we're gonna be O.K."

Stewie: "You think your so smart woman don't you?"

* * *

(Brian climbs off the cliff wet) 

Brian: "I HATE you people"

Peter: "This is just like the time we played that game SAW"

(Flashback)

Mysterious Man: "You have to find a way to get out in 25 minutes or I will come kill you myself"

Peter: You mean I have to move?"

Mysterious Man: "…"

(In the Morning)

Meg: "Can we go home now?"

Peter: "No, we haven't found Smokey"

Louis: "Aww, come on Peter, we're so tired"

Chris: "Oooh! Oooh! I know! I know!"

(Makes a small fire)

(Smokey comes out of nowhere and steps on the fire)

Smokey: "Only you can prevent fires!"

Peter: "O.K. we can go now"

* * *

(Later at the griffin's house) 

Quagmire: "So how was the trip?"

Peter: "It was perfect nothing went wrong"

Brian: "You are the worst liar!"

(Still picking out leaves out of his hair)

Quagmire: "Meet any hot babes?"

Peter: "We where in the forest"

Quagmire: "Amazon?"

Peter: "you have one little sick mind"

(Steps away)

(Goes into the living room)

Peter: "So you ready for another trip?"

Everyone: "Uggghhh"

_Fin_


End file.
